Yours Forever
by szuberer
Summary: What will the future hold for Elizabeth and Jack after the bouquet toss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hearties! This is my first fanfiction story. I've always enjoyed writing but I've never shared my creative writing stories with anyone before. This whole thing is very new to me. I just finished season 3 of When Calls the Heart and I am having some serious withdraws knowing that the cast hasn't even begun filming season 4. This story is based off of the cliffhanger from season 3 after Elizabeth catches Rosemary's bouquet. I hope you give my story a chance. I love all of my fellow hearties!**

Chapter 1

Elizabeth stood there in the church for a minute after catching Rosemary's bouquet. Rosemary turned around and winked at Elizabeth. Jack, who was standing next to Elizabeth, made eye contact with her. They just smiled at each other before Elizabeth was swept away by all the townswomen, who were jumping up and down in excitement.

Jack watched Elizabeth as she talked to the other women with joy. Lee walked up to Jack and chuckled, "So does this mean I'll be your best man?"

Jack replied, "I guess it does Lee. Will you be my best man?"

"Of course," said Lee. "Elizabeth must be expecting a proposal very soon."

"Oh yes, she's been dropping hints here and there. I already have the ring. Jack patted the pocket in his suit, "It's been in here for a while now."

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

"I think tonight's the night," said Jack. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment."

"Good deal man," Lee said slapping Jack on the arm. "Don't waste any more time." He turned and walked over to his new wife.

Jack and Elizabeth's eyes met from across the room before she walked over to him. She was holding the bouquet and Jack asked, "Won't you take a walk with me Ms. Thatcher?"

She was surprised, "Now? Jack, the wedding party hasn't even started."

"Eh," Jack shrugged. "They can go without us for a while."

"Very well then constable," said Elizabeth and intertwined her arm in Jacks. Elizabeth saw Abigail on the way out of the church. She handed her the bouquet, "Abigail will you save this for me?"

"Of course," Abigail said. "You two come back soon, I made my famous roast."

"We can't wait," said Jack and they made their way down the steps of the church. They walked across town talking about how happy they were for Rosemary and Lee. They were glad that Rosemary was over Jack and they laughed at the past. When she came to town, she made Elizabeth's life miserable. She never thought she would ever be friends with Rosemary but things started to change when Rosemary met Lee.

Jack and Elizabeth walked up a hill into a large area surrounded by trees. Jack put his arms around Elizabeth and they looked at the beautiful view. They could see everything from up there and they were thankful that they were able to share that moment with each other. Jack asked, "Do you like it here?"

"It's breathtaking Jack and it's even better since I'm here with you." She hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"That's good because I bought it," said Jack.

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack, "What do you mean you bought it?"

"You know exactly what I mean," said Jack. He turned and pointed to a wide open space, "I'm gonna build a house here, but for myself of course."

"Very funny," Elizabeth said. She joked, "I'm sure you're going to live alone too and I'll come and visit you? Or you can take back everything you just said and save room for me."

"Oh don't be silly," he said. "I'm being serious about this, I'm going to build a house here. I was thinking it would be two stories with a beautiful fireplace. Four bedrooms and maybe we can squeeze a library in there too."

"It's sounds absolutely perfect," Elizabeth said.

"It is perfect," he said. "I love it here and there's plenty of space for children to run around."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "And you assume that you're going to have children?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "You know it." He put his hand on his heart, "I'm going to be the best father anyone has ever seen."

She smiled and walked over to him, holding his hands. "I have to admit," she said. "You would be an amazing father." She put her hand around his neck and they kissed.

He looked into her eyes, "And I know that you would be an amazing mother." Elizabeth could feel her heart fluttering inside.

Jack walked over to look at the view again, "Well Rosemary sure does know how to pick out beautiful flowers. That was some bouquet you caught, wasn't it?"

She walked and stood beside him, holding his hand. "Yes," she smiled. "Yes it was."

He looked at her, "Elizabeth..."

She cut him off, "I love you Jack."

He turned to face her, "And I'm so in love with you." He brushed the hair out of her face, "You know things have been hard for us at times." She nodded and he said, "But we always work them out." He got down on one knee and held both of her hands.

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh, Jack."

"Marry me Elizabeth Thatcher because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to laugh with you. I want to sit on our front porch watching the sunset. I want to have babies with you and I want to grow old with you. You're the only one Elizabeth."

Jack stood up, "Of course I'll marry you Jack!" She jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately. He wiped her tears away and ran his hands through her gorgeous curls.

"Good," he said. "Because I have this for you." He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "You should know that I've had this for a while but I want you to have it now."

He slipped it on her ring finger. She held her hand out and they both admired what it looked like on her. "It's gorgeous Jack!" She turned to him and they kissed again before walking back to the wedding party. The whole way back, they talked about plans for their wedding and agreed that they would wait until the house was built. Jack assured her that he had made the plans up for the house already and it would take at least three to four months to build. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could wait that long, she couldn't wait to officially be his forever.

Jack and Elizabeth didn't want to take the night away from Lee and Rosemary, so they were planning on waiting before telling everyone. When they got to Abigail's for the party, people started to congratulate them as they walked through the door. Jack figured that Lee must have told everyone. Elizabeth showed the ladies her ring and the men surrounded Jack, patting him on the back to express their happiness.

 **Thanks for reading! I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your reviews! Since this is the first time I have shared my creative writings with the world, it's so good to know that people are actually reading it. I appreciate all of your feedback and positive vibes. I think Elizabeth and Jack's story is an important one. I would like to focus on Elizabeth and Jack, but I also don't want to forget about the other characters: Abigail and Frank / Rosemary and Lee. I really enjoy this group as a circle of friends who go through life and love together!**

Chapter 2

It had been about a month since Jack had proposed to Elizabeth. The foundation of their house on the hill was already in good progress. Jack was thankful to have many men in town help him in the building process. Hope Valley had grown into a family, they had all gone through tragedy together and knew what it meant to support each other through heartache.

It was the same thing every morning. Jack would wake up bright and early to eat breakfast at Abigail's cafe. He would then walk out the door to see Elizabeth walking to the schoolhouse. He could walk with her if he really wanted to but he never did, he just liked to watch her. She had a basket of books in one arm and he loved the way her curly hair fell down her back. She would always wave at the townspeople and greet them with a smile as she walked. He wouldn't be able to admire her from afar once they were married and he was cherishing that vision while he still had the chance. He couldn't wait to wake up next to her beautiful face every morning.

Elizabeth walked up the steps to the schoolhouse and propped the doors open. She liked to leave the doors open in the morning and close them after she rang the bell. She sat at her desk and finished grading the spelling test from the day before. She was very impressed with how well her students were doing, they were always so eager to learn and it made Elizabeth feel accomplished as a teacher.

Once she was finished, she leaned against the door of the schoolhouse and she greeted the children as they piled inside. Recently a little girl named Evelyn had joined her class. Evelyn was six years old and didn't have brothers or sisters to walk to school with, which worried Elizabeth. She could see Jack in the distance walking beside Evelyn, holding her tiny hand. He was carrying her lunch pail for her and it made Elizabeth smile.

Elizabeth walked down the steps and said to them, "Well what's this I see?"

Evelyn smiled and waved, "Hi Ms. Thatcher! Mountie Jack walked me to school today!"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, "Yes, I can see that!" She got down on Evelyn's level and joked, "Evelyn, are you trying to steal my man?"

"No Ms. Thatcher," she said. "He sure is handsome though!"

"Yes he is," said Elizabeth.

Evelyn gave Jack a hug and thanked him for taking her to school. She started to run up the steps and Jack stopped her, "Don't forget your lunch pail Evelyn!" He gave her the lunch pail and they said their goodbyes. Both of them watched her run inside the schoolhouse.

Elizabeth gave Jack a peck on the lips. "And why don't you walk me to school in the morning constable?"

"I have my reasons," he said and she grabbed his hand. "Besides, I didn't want Evelyn to walk to school by herself and she had many stories to tell too. I think this is going to turn into a regular thing, or at least until she gets old enough to walk by herself."

"Jack, that is so sweet." Elizabeth could hear that things were getting loud in the schoolhouse, "I better go but I will see you later." She let go of his hand and rang the cowbell Jack had gotten her. Before closing the doors, she looked at him and mouthed the words, "I love you" before blowing him a kiss. He put his hand on his heart, then waved at her and she shut the doors.

Elizabeth would always walk to Abigail's after the school day was over, the cafe wasn't very busy at that time. Elizabeth walked in and sat down at one of the tables. Abigail came out from the kitchen and greeted Elizabeth. She sat town at the table with her and they waited for Rosemary and Clara to arrive. It had become a daily routine for the four of them to come together every day and talk about life, as the four of them had become very close friends. They all sat around the table with a teapot in the middle, enjoying each others company.

"Jack walked little Evelyn to school today and it was the sweetest thing," Elizabeth said. "You should have seen it, she was holding his hand and she even hugged him goodbye." They squealed and Elizabeth said, "He's going to be such a good father someday."

"Oh that is so cute," said Abigail and took a sip of tea.

"Speaking of children," Rosemary piped in. "Lee won't stop talking about being a father and I don't know what to do. He just keeps bugging me about having children. I just don't know what to say anymore!"

Elizabeth said, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes," Clara said. "Unless you're afraid."

"I am afraid," said Rosemary. "I just don't know if I'm ready. If I ever had a baby, I don't know what I would do with it!"

Abigail laughed and said, "I felt the same way that you did when I was a newlywed. Noah wouldn't stop bugging me about having children and I just wasn't ready."

Rosemary was intrigued, "So what did you do?"

"It was so simple," said Abigail. "I just told him that I wasn't ready and he understood." Elizabeth and Clara both agreed with that. Abigail leaned in toward Rosemary, "Communication is the key to a healthy marriage."

The four ladies talked until they finished their tea. Before the women parted ways, Rosemary said, "I'll update you all very soon once I get this figured out."

"Okay," said Abigail. "But don't put this off for long or it's going to get worse."

That night, Rosemary and Lee sat down for dinner. She was very nervous but she knew that she had to tell him how she felt. It was quiet while they were eating at first until Lee finally asked, "So how was your day my darling?"

"Lee," said Rosemary. "There's something I need to tell you and I cannot wait any longer."

Lee looked excited and put his hand on top of hers, "Do you mean to tell me...Rosemary, are you pregnant?"

"No Lee," she said and looked down. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Rosemary, you have never disappointed me." Lee looked concerned, "What is it darling?"

"It's exactly that Lee," she sighed. "I'm just not ready to have a baby." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I wouldn't be a good mother anyway."

"Don't think that way," Lee said. "You are an amazing woman and so full of life! Any child would be blessed to have you as a mother." He leaned in, "And Rosemary...thank you for telling me."

She looked up at him, "Really?" She was confused, "And you're okay with that?"

He laughed, "I don't want to put pressure on you. All that matters is that I'm with you." He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sure we will have children someday and whenever that is, I don't want you to be scared." She nodded and gave him a kiss.

 **Alright hearties, what do you think about the direction of the story so far? Let me know if you like this or if you have any ideas to throw at me! New chapter will go up soon. Peace and blessings to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hi hearties! Thanks so much for your feedback on Chapter 2 and I am very excited you all liked little Evelyn! This chapter is a little different because it's shorter and it's focused around one specific event. I already have a plot for chapter 4 so there is more to come!-**

 **\- Chapter 3-**

A few weeks later, Abigail sat down for tea with Elizabeth and Clara. Just when they thought Rosemary wasn't going to show up, she bursted through the doors of the cafe. "Rosemary," Abigail stood up out of her chair. "We were getting worried."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rosemary said and plopped herself down in a chair next to the women.

Elizabeth asked, "Are you okay, Rosemary?"

Rosemary was breathing heavily, almost as if she had been running. She fanned herself with her hand, "No." She looked down, "I'm not okay."

"You can tell us," said Abigail.

"I know," said Rosemary and paused for a moment. She was trying to come up with the right words to say because even she couldn't quite understand what was happening to her. "I think something is seriously wrong with me." She started to cry, "I think I'm dying."

"Rosemary," said Elizabeth. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Tears were streaming down Rosemary's face, "I've been vomiting...almost every day. I'm disgusted with myself." She toned her voice down to a whisper and leaned in, "My cycle doesn't even come anymore." Abigail started laughing and Rosemary slammed her hand against the table, "How could you be laughing at a time like this?" Elizabeth and Clara kept their mouths shut because they could tell Rosemary was on edge.

"You most certainly are not dying," said Abigail.

Rosemary raised her voice, "And how do you know that Abigail? You're a cook! You're not a doctor!"

Abigail took a breath, "Okay. I might not be a doctor but I know that when I was pregnant with..."

Rosemary cut her off scoffed, "You think I'm pregnant, don't you?" Abigail nodded and Rosemary looked at Elizabeth and Clara, "Is this what you two think too?" Elizabeth and Clara looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I think you should at least see the doctor while he's in town," said Abigail.

"I don't believe this," said Rosemary and stood up quickly. She smoothed out her dress, "I come here to tell my best friends that I may be dying and they shut me and my thoughts down." She walked over to the door, "I am appalled! I don't even know who I can trust anymore!" She stormed out the door. A few seconds had gone by and Rosemary quickly walked back inside, "We will have tea tomorrow and pretend that this never happened." She took a loud breath and walked out the door again.

The women bursted into laughter. Elizabeth, Abigail and Clara looked at each other. "I'm not quite sure what just happened," said Elizabeth. "That woman surprised me every day."

"Yes," said Clara. "I'm confused...and a little terrified at the same time."

"There is no doubt in my mind that she's pregnant," said Abigail.

"I'm worried about her," said Elizabeth. "She can't deny this if she is pregnant, it's just not healthy."

"She's just scared," said Abigail. "Something tells me that she knows what's going, she just doesn't want to believe it."

"I agree," said Elizabeth.

Clara chimed in, "I have an idea." Elizabeth and Abigail listened closely. "Based on what she just saw, she know that she'll be here at this time tomorrow. She's hoping that we will never have to speak of this again but I don't think we should do that. Why don't we just get Faith to come here. We don't have to tell Rosemary that the doctor is here but when she gets here, she will have no choice but to stay."

Elizabeth and Abigail agreed. "That's brilliant," said Elizabeth.

"We can be there to support her and maybe Faith can examine her upstairs," Clara exclaimed.

"Yes," said Abigail. "It's perfect!"

Now that the women had come up with a plan, it was time to execute it. Elizabeth felt a little guilty that they were contacting Faith without Rosemary's consent. At the same time, she knew that it was for the best. Rosemary would understand that they were doing this because they cared about her. She would say a pray before bed that things would go well the next day. If Rosemary could see that she had the support of her friends, she might feel better about the idea of being a mother. Rosemary had already expressed many times that she wasn't ready to have a child and at this point, she needed all the help she could get.

The next day at the cafe, Elizabeth and Clara arrived early and waited for Rosemary. Nurse Faith had agreed to join them and she was there to help convince Rosemary to have an examination. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and Rosemary walked in and looked at Faith. "What is she doing here?"

Faith replied, "Rosemary, why don't you come upstairs with me and we can talk about it?"

Rosemary crossed her arms and shook her head, "But I'm not pregnant. I know it...I'm just not."

Elizabeth walked over to Rosemary and gave her a hug, "Don't you want to know?"

Rosemary looked at Elizabeth, "Will you be there with me?"

Elizabeth put her arm around Rosemary's, "Of course I will."

Abigail and Clara stayed downstairs to take care of customers at the cafe. Rosemary, Elizabeth and Faith went upstairs into the same room Jack stayed in when Elizabeth thought she lost him forever. Rosemary laid down on the bed while Elizabeth sat in the chair beside her. Rosemary looked at Elizabeth, "What if I am pregnant though? What is Lee going to think of me when I'm fat and ugly?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't know anything about this but I do know that he will never stop loving you. Lee is going to support you in every way that he can because you are carrying his child. You will always be beautiful to him." Elizabeth held Rosemary's hand, "Let's just get this over with, okay?" Rosemary smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Faith. "Rosemary, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them as accurately and honestly as possible." Rosemary agreed and Faith asked the first question, "When was your last cycle?"

Rosemary thought hard, "I think...um...now that I think about it, it's been over a month now."

"Okay," Faith said. "Have you been experiencing feelings of dizziness? Have you been feeling lightheaded or nauseous in any way lately?"

Rosemary answered, "Yes."

"Have you been feeling sick, particularly in the mornings? Like vomiting..."

"Yes," Rosemary said rather quickly.

Faith had Rosemary lay on her back while she felt different spots of her abdomen. When she was finished, Rosemary sat up in the bed. "Please say that I'm dying," said Rosemary.

"Stop it," Elizabeth said. "You aren't dying!"

"She's right," Faith said. "One thing is for certain, you aren't dying. However, you are going to a mother. You are going to be a very...unique mother."

Rosemary looked shocked, "Are you sure?" She looked at Elizabeth, who was laughing. She was shaking her head, "It could be a mistake!"

Elizabeth tried to keep Rosemary calm, "Just accept it." As simple as that, the three words that Elizabeth had spoken gave Rosemary the courage to move forward. She had to accept that she would be having a baby. Whether she was ready for motherhood or not, she was going to have a child and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that Lee would be happy, but it was a matter of getting herself to feel joy also. Inside, she knew that she would love her child and she would try her best to be the best mom she could be.

 **-Thanks for reading! Hope you can all join our favorite friends in Hope Valley for Chapter 4. I'm thinking the town could use an Ice Cream Social!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hearties! Thank you for continuing to read my story. I am having so much fun with this! I've been formulating this chapter for a while now. I promise, Jack and Elizabeth's wedding will come very soon! I would like you all to celebrate with Hope Valley at a beautiful Ice Cream Social.**

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Rosemary found out she was pregnant. Everyone seemed to go on with their lives and Rosemary felt stuck because she had yet to tell Lee the news. Everyday she would wake up in the morning, certain with herself that it was the day  
/she would finally tell Lee. Then, fear would kick in and she would suddenly change her mind. She wasn't sure why she was so scared to tell Lee, but she could feel her stomach drop whenever she thought about it. It could be that she was scared he would  
/judge her for being scared.

Clara had become more popular with the people of Hope Valley. After making a few dresses for her friends, all the women in town had been coming to her with orders. She was making enough money that she could officially turn her dress making into a business.  
/Abigail had convinced her to buy the empty store space next door to the cafe. By taking this risky step in her life, Clara was able to move out of Abigail's to live in the apartment above her dress stop. She loved living with Abigail but since she  
/was now raising two children and getting serious with Frank, she knew that it was time for her to leave. Things were becoming so busy at the dress shop that she hired Becky, who wanted a part time job after school. Becky was a bright, independent  
/teenager. Becky insisted that she save money to pay for her college, she felt that Abigail had done enough for her by taking her and her brother in as her own.

Early in the morning, Clara would walk next door to Abigail's and get a blueberry muffin for breakfast. She would then walk back into her stop and put the "open" sign in the window. Every time put that sign in the window, she would take a deep breath.  
/She would then turn around to admire her store. She never felt like she was good anything and she certainly wasn't meant to work in Abigail's Cafe. She always knew that she had a talent for making clothing and she felt accomplished every time she  
/could see a woman feel confident in the dress she designed.

On that particular morning, a man walked into her dress shop. It was very rare that a man would come into shop, except for when they were surprising their wives with dresses on their anniversary. The first thing she noticed about this man was that he  
/was very handsome. She had never seen him before and figured that he must be new to Hope Valley. He took his hat off and said, "Good morning mam."

"Good morning," she said and set aside the dress she was working on. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, that's the thing mam." He smiled, "I'm not ordering anything." Clara was confused and he said, "I just saw you at Abigail's."

"Oh," she said. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Abigail and I are very close friends, like family."

"Well that's good to hear mam. She's a lovely woman and makes the best food in town." She nodded in agreement. "You see," he said. "I'm new in town and I didn't move here until a couple weeks ago..."

"That's wonderful! Welcome to Hope Valley," she said in her friendliest voice.

"Why thank you," he said and stood there nervously. There was a short pause before he continued to speak. "I go to Abigail's every morning and see you come in. I don't mean to barge into your store and disappoint you by not buying anything, but I wanted  
/to tell you that I've noticed you."

Now she thought this was strange. "You've noticed me?"

"Yes, I've observed you. This may be forward, but I wanted to tell you right away that I think you are beautiful." He was a very confident man for coming to her like that. She didn't know what to think, she had never met a man like him in her life. Peter  
/most certainly would never do something so forward like that.

"I...I don't...I don't know what to say," said Clara.

"You don't have to say anything," he said and put his hand back on. "I'm a very honest man and if you would do me the honor, I would love to take you to the ice cream social on Saturday."

"Well, I'm not sure." She was still at lost for words, "I don't really know you."

"Yes," he said. "I completely understand. I will be back tomorrow morning in hopes that you've had some time to think about my invitation." She didn't say anything because she was still in shock that any man would ask a woman out like that. He walked  
/over to the door and before opening it to leave, he turned around. "Oh," he said. "My name is Thomas." He tipped his hat, "Thomas Hartford." He walked out the door. Clara sat down into her seat and thought long and hard about her decision. She would  
/talk to her friends before she made the decision. All she knew was that she was attracted to him. Clara was such a humble person that she never thought she would ever be attracted to someone so forward. There was something in her though, that could  
/see right through his ego. As expected, he came by the stop the next morning and she accepted his invitation.

Elizabeth was giving her students a lesson on Horticulture when Jack walked through the doors of the schoolhouse. All of the students looked back at him because they were so easily distracted. He never came into the schoolhouse when she was teaching because  
/he didn't want to bother her focus. Needless to say, she was surprised by his entrance.

She put her hands on her hips, "Constable." She raised one eyebrow and put on her best teacher face.

A few of the children waved at him and little Evelyn was excited to see him again, "Hi mountie Jack!" Despite the fact that Jack walked Evelyn to school every morning, she looked up to him. She admired his strength in helping the community.

Jack waved back at the children and greeted them before looking at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Thatcher."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "You better be. I was giving the children a wonderful lesson about plant life."

He walked up to her desk, took off his hat and looked at the class. "Children," he said. "Do you know that you have the most wonderful teacher on this earth?" They all agreed and laughed.

Elizabeth eyed him, "What are you doing here Jack?"

He completely ignored the fact that she was annoyed with him. "Oh," he said looking at her and then back at the class. "Class, I came to formally ask your lovely teacher to the ice cream social on Saturday." Elizabeth looked surprised and he said, "What  
/do you think class? Should she say yes?" They all cheered.

"Of course I will go with you Jack," she said. "Now, please leave my classroom before the children forget everything I've been teaching them."

Jack walked over to the door, "Get used to this Ms. Thatcher. I might pop in every now and then when you least expect it." He winked at her and left the schoolhouse.

There was a short silence and she looked at the class to find that a few of them were fighting back giggles. "Ms. Thatcher?"

"Yes Emily?"

"You are blessed," said Emily. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks for a moment and realized that Emily was right. She had a wonderful man in her life that loved her and would barge into her class just to ask her to a silly ice cream social.

She smiled at Emily, "Yes I am."

On Saturday, Thomas came to the dress shop to walk Clara to the ice cream social. She put her arm into his and they walked together. The ice cream social was held in the middle of town. Rosemary and Abigail put the event together and it was beautiful.  
/There were small strung triangle flags and wooden tables with ice cream. Some locals formed a small band and were playing their instruments and couples were dancing.

Thomas turned to look at Clara, "Will you dance with me?" She accepted and they walked over to join the other couples. She aligned her hands with his and they started swaying with the rhythm of the music. He looked at her, "I know you probably think this  
/is very fast. When I saw you though, I just knew that I had to get to know you."

She looked up at him nervously, "Why me though?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Every morning I see you go to the cafe to get a muffin. Then you walk back to your store and start working on those beautiful dresses. I have walked by those windows many times and I've never seen you so focused in my life. You  
/are very talented."

She smiled, "Thank you. Yes, I do think that it was kind of interesting with the rate at which you pursued me. I'm glad that you did...pursue me."

"Good," said Thomas. "Because now I'm on a date with the most beautiful woman in Hope Valley."

"Oh, stop it." she started thinking again about the most tragic thing that's ever happened to her. She knew that if Thomas were to ever fall in love with her, she had to tell him the truth right away. She figured that he would either be okay with the  
/fact that she was married before, or he would run. "There's something I should tell you though. You might be okay with it and you might not."

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"Okay," she said and looked down. She took a breath, "I was married. Once upon a time to a lovely man named Peter. We were only married a few days before he was killed. It was a Coal mining accident, the whole town suffered. I need you to hear this because  
/if you ever fallen in love with me, you must know that I still carry Peter in my heart with me. I was completely heartbroken."

"I actually understand," he said. "Believe it or not, I was married too."

Clara was shocked, "You were?"

"Yes," he said. "Her name was Marjorie. We were married two years." They were still dancing. "Well one day...one day she became pregnant." He gulped.

"Oh," Clara said awkwardly.

"She passed away, along with the baby. I lost everything. My whole life had been taken away from me. I became a new man, I became more outspoken. I make sure that I'm always honest about everything in life. When I saw you through that window, I knew  
/that I had to take you out." She smiled and he said, "So I moved here because I needed a new start. Have known Lee my whole life and he invited me to come work for him at the mill."

"I know that Peter would have wanted me to be happy. I didn't know what to say when you came in and were so...forward with me. I have never met such an honest man. But...there's just something about you. I just couldn't say no." After so much honesty,  
/Clara and Thomas continued to dance. Their meeting each other for the first time was so quick, but there was something that was pulling them together.

Elizabeth and Jack arrived at the ice cream social. They stood on the outskirts of the celebration and Jack said, "Our home is looking spectacular."

Elizabeth was excited, "I wish you would just let me see it!"

"Patience my lady. I told you, I want it to be a surprise. The first floor is practically done and we are working on the second floor." She was very impatient but she had to respect Jack's wishes and she would be thankful on their wedding night.

"I can't wait to carry you through that door," he said and gave her a peck on the lips. Suddenly, Jack felt a tug at his coat and looked down to find Evelyn. He knelt down on her level, "Hello Ms. Evelyn."

"Hi mountie Jack," said Evelyn. "Can you dance with me?"

"I would be honored little lady," he said and kissed her on top of her little hand. Elizabeth watched them dance and she could feel her heart fluttering. She was imagining Jack with their future children and if they ever had a daughter, he would dance  
/with her in front of the entire town just to make her happy.

When they were finished dancing, Evelyn gave him a hug and ran back to her parents. Jack walked back over to Elizabeth. "Jack Thornton," she said. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen."

Jack smiled, "She sure is persistent." He held out his hand and she held it tightly. "Well future Mrs. Thornton, will you dance with me?"

When Rosemary and Lee arrived to the ice cream social, he made sure that she knew what a wonderful job she did helping Abigail organize it. He told her that she should be a professional planner because she was so good at planning events for the town.  
/Rosemary was passionate about planning parties and seeing how happy everyone was when they were there. She always felt fulfilled afterwards. She was happy for a moment and then a frown swept across her face. She realized again that she hadn't told  
/Lee that she was pregnant. Her friends were getting upset with her for not telling him, but she still just didn't know how to tell him.

Rosemary and Lee started dancing with the other couples. As she slipped her hands in his, she knew that she had to tell him or waiting any longer was just going to make it worse.

She looked up at him, "Lee?"

He smiled, "Yes darling?"

"There's something I have to tell you." She pulled away, still holding his hand. "I've actually been meaning to tell you for over a week now." Her heart was beating so fast, she felt as if it might explode. She pulled Lee aside, away from the music where  
/it was more quiet.

"You're worrying me Rosemary," he said.

"I'm just so scared," she said. Tears began streaming down her face and he was wiping them away. She buried her face into her hands and looked back up at him. She started pacing back and forth and he was bugging her to tell him already. "Okay," she said.  
/There was a pause and she said, "Okay...I should just say it."

He was getting frustrated, "Just tell me! Please!"

She walked up to him and held both of his hands. "Lee...I'm...I'm pregnant!"

A smile washed across his face and he was laughing out of excitement. "Are you serious?" She nodded and continued to cry, "This is great news! Rosemary, why are you crying?"

"Lee, you can't be serious. You know very well that I'm just not ready for this." She looked down at his shoes and he cupped her face with his hands.

"Rosemary, don't you understand that we are going to have to be ready for this?" He ran his hand down her arm, "I know you're scared, but darling, we're going to have a child. We are going to have the best jobs in the world, we're going to be parents!  
/I'm scared too..."

"You can't say that," she said shaking her head. "You're not the one who's going to get fat!"

He laughed and said, "I love you." He gave her a hug.

"Okay," she said. "I guess I'm a little excited." Finally smiling, she started to talk about how she hoped it would be a girl so she could dress her up in beautiful clothes. She told Lee that she basically wanted a little girl that could be a tiny version  
/of herself.

Pastor Frank had showed up to the ice cream social late. Frank was never late to public events because he was the pastor, it was his civic duty to always be on time. He began to socialize with people from church before finally finding Abigail. He greeted  
/her with a small kiss. "I'm glad you decided to show up," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I've had a lot on my mind." He looked around, "You organized one great ice cream social Ms. Abigail. I'm proud of you."

She smiled, "Thank you." He let her know that he was going to make a small speech in front of the crowd.

Frank walked over and stood on top of an empty table. He whistled, making sure that he had everyone's attention. The band stopped playing music and everyone was focused on him. He had to make sure that he was enunciating his words so that everyone could  
/hear him.

"Greetings people of Hope Valley! How is everyone doing tonight?" Everyone cheered. "Yes, we are all very lucky. We have all been blessed to participate in an event like this, organized by two lovely ladies in our community." He pointed to Abigail and  
/Rosemary, "Everyone show some love to Abigail and Rosemary for planning this lovely evening." Everyone made their voice be known. "You are probably all wondering why I'm standing up here today. I wasn't planning on doing this today, but there is something  
/on my mind." He made eye contact with the crowd before focusing back to Abigail. "You see, many of you know that I've been courting Abigail Stanton for quite some time now. When I came to Hope Valley, I wasn't expecting to meet this beautiful woman.  
/She is the most caring and selfless person I've ever met and I admire her more everyday. I wasn't expecting to...fall in love." He took a deep breath, "Not only have I fallen in love with Abigail, but I have also fallen in love with her family." He  
/was talking about Cody and Becky, and Abigail could feel her heart racing.

Frank stepped down from the table and walked over to Abigail. He held both of her hands in his. "As you know now, I am in love with you. I apologize for not saying it until now." He looked down and then back into her eyes, "I'm sorry it's taken me so  
/long."

She looked at him and a tear ran down her eye, "I love you too Frank."

He said, "Marry me Abigail because I want to be apart of your family." The crowd started to squeal and whisper with joy.

She put her hand on his cheek, "You already are apart of my family." She gave him a passionate kiss and said, "I would love to marry you." The people of Hope Valley bursted into cheer. Everyone came together on that day to witness a beautiful moment.  
/They all congratulated their favorite cook and pastor for finding love and happiness.

 **Thank you so much for reading! More to come soon, I'm loving the way this is turning out so much. This was my favorite chapter to write so far! Stay patient my friends. Peace and love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hearties! Thank you for your feedback on the direction of my story. Chapter 4 was a great chapter that was able to determine the future of the story. Have fun reading Chapter 5 and witnessing life in Hope Valley the days leading up to Jack and Elizabeth's wedding.**

Chapter 5

It had been two months since the ice cream social. Jack and Elizabeth's wedding was approaching, and it was only two days away. The house had been finished. Since Jack wanted the house to be a surprise to Elizabeth, the only thing he had decorated was  
their bedroom. This made Elizabeth excited and worried at the same time. She didn't want to have to stress out about getting the house together, but she knew that Jack would be the perfect helper for when they decorated the rest of their house.

Clara and Thomas were officially courting. He would come into her dress shop every morning before leaving for work at the mill. Lee was very impressed with Thomas and had actually given him a promotion; Clara was very proud of him. He was now Lee's assistant  
and while Lee took care of the business, Thomas was able to make sure everything at the mill was running smoothly. Clara and Thomas were becoming closer everyday and their relationship was getting much more serious. The two even started to talk about  
their future and what they wanted as a couple. Even though they had only just met two months prior, Thomas was planning on proposing. He had bought an engagement ring and kept it in his pocket, waiting for the perfect moment.

Rosemary was still worried about her pregnancy. Every day when she talked to her friends at the cafe, she would complain about her morning sickness. She was having cravings and it made her so angry with the thought of losing her perfect figure. Her friends  
were very supportive and listened to her complaints on the daily. They were always talking her through the process. They were great friends, but they also weren't afraid to shut her down when she got too intense. Lee had been telling everyone in town  
that he was going to be a father and reminded Rosemary everyday how excited he was. He was always worried about her and made sure that she was taking it easy. Since he was paying extra attention to her because of her pregnancy, she would get annoyed.  
At the same time however, she loved being pampered by her husband.

Jack's mom arrived in Hope Valley that night. She got settled into Elizabeth's row house and they were getting along very well. Charlotte had grown to love Elizabeth as if she was her own daughter. Elizabeth, Jack and Charlotte went to the lake in early  
afternoon the next day for a lovely picnic lunch. Jack was sitting close to Elizabeth while Charlotte sat across from them.

"I have some news," Charlotte said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I can only hope it's good news," said Jack and Elizabeth agreed.

"I would like to think it's good news," said Charlotte. "You both very well know that I'm not getting any younger. My son is getting married and before you know it, I'll be a grandmother."

"We will come and visit you Charlotte," said Elizabeth.

"Well I don't want that," said Charlotte. "I was actually thinking of change. I would like to move here to Hope Valley."

Elizabeth was surprised, "Oh that's wonderful!" Jack leaned over to his mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Charlotte said, "This way I can be closer to my only family I haven't seen Tom in two years now and I think it's time I start being close to my family again. I don't want to be alone anymore." She rubbed her hands together with joy, "And I can't wait  
to be a grandmother!"

"Charlotte," said Elizabeth. "Why don't you move into my house?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Jack, it's a great idea! We are moving into the house on the hill anyway. Your mom needs a place to say. It's simple," said Elizabeth.

Charlotte clapped, "It's a wonderful idea!" She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pat the top of it, "Thank you Elizabeth."

Charlotte went back to the rowhouse to get more settled, while Elizabeth and Jack walked back into town. Elizabeth wasn't sure when her parents would arrive but she could see them just up the dirt road. They had their suitcases packed at their sides.  
"I wasn't expecting them to be here so soon," said Elizabeth. Her mother, father, older sister and her sister's fiance were waiting for Elizabeth.

They started walking toward them when Jack pulled Elizabeth back, "What if they still don't approve of me?"

"Jack, I have made it clear to them that nothing they would say could ever affect my decision to marry you," she said.

Jack had a worried look on his face, "But I didn't ask your father for permission to marry you. Who knows what he thinks about me now."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm, "You didn't ask him because of way he has treated you. He may not understand, but I do. Is that clear?" Jack nodded and they continued to walk until they reached them.

They were all looking around like they had never seen anything like Hope Valley before. Life in Hamilton was much more modern and life in Hope valley was behind what was new; it was a small town, but that's why Elizabeth loved it so much. She had spent  
too much time in the big city and Hope Valley helped her find herself.

"Darling," her mother said and held her arms out. Elizabeth ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Daddy," Elizabeth said and hugged her after quickly. She was still angry at him for shutting Jack out. Elizabeth greeted her sister and fiance, while Jack shook hands with the rest of her family.

"Jack Thornton," her father said shaking his hand. "I just wanted to tell you son that I would like to apologize for how things went in Hamilton."

"Oh," Jack said surprised. "I understand sir, thank you. I love your daughter and I hope to make her happy. I don't have much but we believe that our love for eachother is enough."

"Well that's wonderful Jack," said Elizabeth's mother.

Things between Elizabeth and Viola were awkward since Elizabeth was getting married before her. Viola had been engaged for almost a year and Elizabeth had only been engaged to Jack for a few months. Elizabeth hoped that Viola would be happy for her. In  
that moment though, Viola was acting hostile toward her. Elizabeth would not stand for that one day before the wedding.

Elizabeth looked around with confusion, "Where is Julie?"

"Now that's a story," said her father. "Julie has run off with Tom Thornton."

"I apologize sir. I assure you that Elizabeth and Itried our best to help with the matter," said Jack.

"Thank you for your concern Jack," her father said. "But I learned this year that when two people are in love, there's nothing I can do that will ever tear them apart."

"I am just so angry," Elizabeth said. "My own sister can't even come to my wedding! And Jack's brother, well, both of them should be here to celebrate with us. We want them here!" Jack turned to comfort Elizabeth and she fell into his arms.

Elizabeth and Jack helped her family get settled in the saloon. Before dinner, Jack had gone with Elizabeth's father to show him the finished home he had built. To Jack's surprise, Elizabeth's father was very impressed. Meanwhile, Elizabeth took her mother  
to meet Charlotte and they all went to Abigail's for a cup of tea.

Elizabeth and Jack had dinner with both sides of their family. This included Abigail, Frank and the family. Rosemary and Lee were also there; her father had a long talk with Lee about business. Clara also joined the party and discussed her dress making  
with Elizabeth's mother. Charlotte was enjoying every minute of socializing, it had been a long time since she actually sat down with family and friends for dinner. Everything seemed perfect, but Elizabeth was still upset that Julie wasn't there with  
her.

The door opened and the whole table looked back to see Julie walk through the door, who was accompanied by Tom at her side. Elizabeth ran over and greeted Julie with a big hug, "Julie! I thought you weren't going to come." Jack walked up to Tom and shook  
his brothers hand, until he ended up hugging him instead. Elizabeth was holding Julie's hands when they turned around to find that the whole table was silent at their arrival.

"Hi daddy," said Julie with a small wave. Their father didn't say anything, it was Elizabeth's wedding weekend and he didn't want to risk ruining the celebration by arguing.

Tom looked at his mom nervously, thinking that she would be angry with him for not coming home in so long. "Hi mom," he said. Charlotte ran up to her son and jumped into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in two years," she said slapping him on the arm. He apologized and they all walked back over to the table.

Julie looked at her parents and two sisters, "I know you all haven't seen me in a long time. I'm sorry that we ran away, but Tom and I both knew that you weren't supportive of our relationship."

"It's real love," Tom chimed in and held Julie close.

"We got married," said Julie who flashed her tiny wedding band. Viola shook her head, showing that she was extremely annoyed with Julie's decision. Everyone was in shock and even though her parents and oldest sister weren't welcoming at all, the rest  
of their friends were happy for them. Elizabeth and Jack were upset that they got married without telling anyone, they would have liked to be there with them in the moment. However, they did understand the circumstance. When two people are in love,  
nothing can hold them back. Elizabeth also came to the realization that no one would ever be good enough for her parents and she brushed off the past.

That night, Elizabeth invited Julie over to stay at her home while Tom stayed with Jack at the jail. Elizabeth was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. She sighed as she saw her beautiful wedding dress draped across the wooden chair in her room. Julie  
came in and sat next to Elizabeth on her bed. She took the brush from her hand and started to brush her hair for her.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow," Elizabeth said. "Tomorrow will be perfect. Nothing and nobody can ruin it."

"It's going to be beautiful Elizabeth," said Julie. Elizabeth turned to look at her sister.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Tom got married in your letters?"

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth," she said. "We didn't know how you and Jack would react, you two weren't necessarily keen on the idea of us being together in the first place...but this is what we wanted."

"I understand that," said Elizabeth. "We are happy for you now,I hope you know that...and I'm sorry. We should have been more understanding of your feelings for eachother. We were just being selfish and I wanted to protect you."

"Thank you," Julie said and started crying. "We are struggling though. Tom can't seem to find a job anywhere we have gone. We don't know where to go or where to live. We have been staying at hotels because we just can't seem to settle on a place."

"Oh, Julie." Elizabeth gave her a hug and said, "Jack's mother is moving here. Why don't you talk to Tom about moving here to Hope Valley? Jack can talk to Lee about getting Toma job in the mill. I know that Clara needs even more help in her dress  
shop, she has been backed up with orders for months now. Julie, you and Tom can always count on me and Jack."

Julie nodded, "That would be wonderful." Elizabeth wiped her sister's tears away and Julie said, "You are going to be so beautiful tomorrow."

Elizabeth heard a knock on the front door. It was dark outside and she wondered why anyone would be knocking on her door that late in the evening. She opened the door to find Jack standing on the porch.

Elizabeth walked out and stood in front of him. "Jack, it's late. You do realize that we are getting married tomorrow?"

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to see you."

She smiled, "You are going to see me everyday for the rest of your life."

"That may be true," he said. "But this is the last time I'll ever kiss you as Elizabeth Thatcher." He swept her up and kissed her passionately. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. The next day, she would be Elizabeth Thornton  
and she would finally be able to see the house on the hill for the first time.

 **Thanks for reading hearties! Join me in the next chapter, Elizabeth and Jack are getting married!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hearties! I want to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Those who are fans of this story have been waiting for a while...but it's finally here! I just didn't have the motivation in me and took a long break from writing. It took me a very long time to think about the perfect way to portray Jack and Elizabeth's wedding. Jack and Elizabeth are just so perfect for each other and on the show, Erin Krakow and Daniel Lissing have so much chemistry. And gosh, does anyone else wish that they would just confirm that they aren't together in real life? By not confirming this, doesn't that make people wonder if they really are together in real life? Call me crazy, but let me know if you feel this way too or can correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway...here's Jack and Elizabeth's wedding!I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After finally kissing Jack goodbye the night before the wedding, she tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately, sleep the night before her big day was practically impossible. She tried so hard to fall asleep but the butterflies floating around in her stomach  
/kept her awake. In less than twenty-four hours she would have a new last name, she and Jack would spend their first night in their new home, and she wouldn't be sleeping alone anymore. She was also thinking more and more about her wedding night in  
/general. Jack would get to see all of her for the first time, and this made her both nervous and excited at the same time. It was at that thought, that Elizabeth was able to fall asleep.

Julie woke Elizabeth up the next morning, "Good morning my beautiful sister!" Elizabeth squealed as she crossed off "Marrying Mr. Thornton" off her calendar. Her best friends were waiting for her in the kitchen: Abigail, Rosemary and Clara greeted her  
/with compliments and hugs. Elizabeth's mother and Jack's mother had also joined them for a delicious breakfast made by Abigail. Viola had decided to spend the morning with her fiance and Elizabeth was actually fine with it, she just couldn't handle  
/her arrogance on her special day. The women ate and chatted,and those who were married already gave Elizabeth some much needed advice. Julie, Rosemary and Clara were Elizabeth's bridesmaids, while Abigail was her maid of honor.

"Oh dear," said Rosemary. "Clara, I'm going to need you to help me with this dress." She patted her belly and spoke down to it, "It seems like baby doesn't want mommy to wear anything nice anymore."

Clara rushed over to Rosemary and Abigail said, "Well if I'm not mistaken Rosemary, it seems like this baby is starting to grow on you."

Rosemary laughed, "It literally is Abigail. You are right though, Lee has been encouraging me and he's just been so helpful to me. I'm starting to have a little hope but I still hope you can help me. After all, you are the best mother I know."

"Well thank you Rosemary, that's very kind of you to say," Abigail replied.

Elizabeth leaned over a chair while she watched her friends getting ready, she just couldn't get over how blessed she was to have such a strong friendship. Elizabeth looked at Rosemary, "What's it like? Being pregnant...I mean."

"Come over here and you'll see," said Rosemary. Elizabeth walked over to her and Rosemary yanked her hand, placing it on her growing belly. "Stand still Elizabeth...just wait for it."

Elizabeth felt the baby kick and jumped back, "That's amazing! Oh, I can't wait for that..."

Abigail chimed in, "Elizabeth you should probably get through the wedding first." She laughed and it was time for Elizabeth to get ready too. Elizabeth's mother did her hair and spoke of the regret she had for not accepting Jack when he came up to Hamilton  
/with Elizabeth. She placed a beautiful hair comb in Elizabeth's hair, explaining that it belonged to her great grandmother. Elizabeth wanted to cry but her mother stopped her, as her mother did not want her to ruin her makeup. After her hair was done,  
/Abigail and Clara helped Elizabeth into her dress and put the last finishing touches on it. Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror. With her friends crowded around her she said, "It's time."

Elizabeth gave Clara a hug and thanked her again. The dress was everything she had ever dreamed of: Lace, pearl beads, buttons running down the back and a band that tied into a large bow in the back. The dress was elegant, it was also classy and beautiful  
/in every way. Elizabeth looked at herself again in the mirror up and down, from her long brunette curls to her pink pouty lips as Abigail carefully placed the veil on her head. In her thoughts, Elizabeth reminisce everything she and Jack had gone  
/through as a couple. She didn't care if her parents ever even approved of Jack, she would have never let that stop her from marrying the man who came into her life and made her a better person. Jack came to her rescue and took her out of her bubble  
/that consisted of high society, making her realize that there's more to life than social status.

/

Abigail handed Elizabeth her bouquet and gave her a big hug, and then walked down the aisle. Julie, Rosemary and Clara followed Abigail downthe aisle, each with a groomsman in their arms. The two doors were closed and it was just about time for  
/them to open. Her father had come to her side and linked his arm around hers. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Darling you look so beautiful. I'm so proud of the woman you have become and life you have built for yourself. I'm sorry  
/for being blind and not seeing just how happy you are here in Hope Valley."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you daddy." They turned and faced the two closed doors. Elizabeth could feel her stomach clench with nerves. It was now time. The two doors opened and the piano started playing the traditional melody of "Here comes  
/the bride." She took a deep breath and took a step, only to find that the whole room had stood up and looked back at her. Every single one of them had a smile on their face, but then she saw Jack. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and shook his  
/head in disbelief, still not being able to wrap his head around how he was so blessed to have her. She smiled at Jack and a tear rolled down her each and every step, she soaked in the light shining through the windows of the church.

She breathed in the smell of pink and white roses. When she finally made it to the altar, he held his hand out and she gently placed her hand into his. She took a step up andturned to face him, looking right into his soft eyes.

/ / /

"And by the powers vested in me, Jack, you may now kiss your bride." Elizabeth looked up at Jack and he swept her into a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and pastor Frank said, "Friends and family of Jack and Elizabeth, and people of Hope Valley, I would  
/like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Thornton!" Everyone stood up and cheered out of happiness for them as they made their way out the doors of the church. Jack walked down the steps of the church and he caught Elizabeth as she jumped into his arms.  
/They kissed again and said, "Can you believe we're finally married?"

"Are you kidding me?" He said, "I'm still in shock as to how I convinced you to marry me."

She smiled, "I do love my new name."

"Me too...Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton, it has a good ring to it," he said. Jack helped Elizabeth up onto his horse and they rode into town for their reception at Abigail's cafe.

Elizabeth turned to Jack as they were riding and asked, "Can't we just skip the reception and go straight to our new house...the one that I have yet to see, by the way?"

"Patience my dear," he said, "Once we get there later, we can talk about the honeymoon we are leaving for tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth was shocked, "What honeymoon? I thought we agreed that we weren't going on a honeymoon right away, we were going to wait."

"Eh, that's why it's a surprise. I have already planned the honeymoon. Luckily for us, school isn't in session for another two weeks. By the time we get back, you'll have enough time to plan your little lessons...or whatever it is that teachers do," he  
/joked.

Elizabeth was excited, "Wow, you really did think of everything, didn't you? So Mr. Thornton, where are we going?"

"You obviously haven't learned anything from waiting. I am the master of surprises. I am keeping my mouth shut about this until tomorrow morning and you're just going to have to enjoy the ride," he laughed. Elizabeth found herself waiting, once again.

/ / /

Jack and Elizabeth had a beautiful reception full of well wishes and gifts for their new home. Finally, it was time for them to go to the house on the hill. The town threw rice on them as they were lead out the doors of the cafe and into a stagecoach.  
/They waved at everyone as they left. Elizabeth scooted close to Jack and put her head on his shoulder. Near the outskirts of Hope Valley, the stagecoach made their way up the hill. Before Elizabeth could see anything, Jack tied a scarf around her  
/eyes so that she could be even more surprised.

Once they arrived, Jack helped Elizabeth out of the stagecoach. He grabbed her hand and led to the direct front of the house. The suspense was killing her inside, and he took the scarf off of her for the big reveal. She let out a huge gasp andtears  
/began to escape her quickly whenshe saw the tall white house with a large porch in the front. There was a little wooden signed on the front door that was engraved with "The Thorntons." There were two wooden chairs and some potted flowers near  
/the stairs to the porch.

She was taking in the sights and Jack said, "Tell me you can picture our children playing out here." She nodded in agreement and as they walked around the house, she saw a large oak tree. Jack had tied a swing to the tree and she ran and sat in the swing.  
/Jack went behind her and started pushing her. They talked about how beautiful their day was and a little bit about the future too.

They walked out to the front of the house again. Elizabeth almost took a step onto the porch before Jack stopped her. He swept her up in his arms and carried her in the house. Once they got inside, he shut the door behind him and turned the lights on.  
/First, he showed her the library and he even managed to swipe up all of her books and add them to the library without her knowledge. He showed her the kitchen and the living room. They went upstairs and he showedher the spare bedrooms. She imagined  
/tiptoeing in the middle of the night, trying not to wake their children. She imagined Jack waking up to help her with a crying baby. She imagined tucking them into bed, stroking their hair and kissing their foreheads.

Then, they reached the room Jack had worked so hard to perfect. Ever since the house was finished, he spent so much time moving things around. Elizabeth noticed the picture of them in a frame on the nightstand. She picked up the picture and remembered  
/that it was the first picture they ever took together, when they first started courting. Elizabeth set the picture back down and turned around to look at Jack. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed long and hard. She turned around, swept  
/her hair out of the way because she wanted Jack to unbutton her out of her wedding gown, everything fell into place from there. That night, Jack Thornton saw Elizabeth in a way he had never seen her before. He got to experience her

whole self and he had her all to himself. They made love for the first time and it was amazing.

 **Keep in tune for more chapters! The next chapter will be a complete Jack and Elizabeth chapter as I tell the story of their beautiful honeymoon. Then, stick around after that for when figure out how their life will go after that. Thank you for reading and for being patient with me. Again, I love you all! As a person who hasn't shared her creative writing entries with the world ever in her life, I appreciate all the positive feedback and support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hearties! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm going to try to bust out these chapters but I have to feel inspired. I hope you all understand. I want to thank you all for your kind comments and I really appreciate your feedback.**

Chapter 7

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open as the light shined through the windows of her new bedroom. She was alone and instead of going to find Jack, she wanted to take the morning to soak in everything that happened to her the night before. She didn't even bother to put any clothes on, but she wrapped a warm blanket around herself. She walked over to the window and looked outside to admire the nature. She was so thankful that their new home was away from the hustle and bustle of town. She walked down the hall so she could see the other rooms in the light. Every room she went into, she imagined who would inhabit that room in the future. A boy? A girl? Only time would tell.

She walked downstairs and into the library, sliding her fingers against the books as she walked by. She saw a pretty wooden chair sitting next to the window, one that she hadn't noticed the night before because she was so caught in the moment. The light that was shining on the chair would be perfect for reading in the mornings before going to the schoolhouse. She could see herself writing in her journal in the chair. She would write to her family in Hamilton, speaking of married life and being a mother, that is when the time comes of course. She realized then that Jack really did think of everything, from the placement of each and every chair throughout the house. Elizabeth heard three small knocks on the wall and she turned around to see Jack leaning up against the bookcase. "Good morning Mrs. Thornton," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Thornton," she said as she walked over to him, giving him a long kiss on the lips.

"I made you breakfast," he said.

"You, Jack...You made me breakfast?"

"Yes," he said. "Men can cook if they apply themselves, and if they have a new wife to impress."

They walked to the kitchen and she stopped in her tracks, "I am impressed Jack. Thank you." She sat down at the kitchen table and he set a plate in front of her. The plate had a biscuit with gravy, along with bacon and eggs. There was a jar with a beautiful daisy in it sitting in the center of the table. Elizabeth picked up her fork and before taking her first bite she said, "I have the best husband in the entire world."

"I only did this because I have the best wife in the entire world," he said and they both started eating.

"I know I'm a terrible cook but I'll have you know that I talked Abigail into giving me cooking lessons. I'm going to start when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear. Until then though, we can cook our meals together. I wouldn't want to risk our house burning down." Jack winked at Elizabeth, "I worked so hard to build it."

After breakfast, they both went back upstairs to pack for the honeymoon. Jack was already dressed and Elizabeth still had to put her clothes on. She didn't really know the best way to change her clothes now that she was married. She could go to another room and change, but she didn't want Jack to feel bad. She thought about the night before and how wonderful it was. She realized that if Jack could help her get undressed, she should be able to get dressed in front of him without it being awkward. So, she did it. She dropped the blanket from her body, completely naked and put her clothes on. Elizabeth didn't even pay attention to Jack's reaction to the matter, she did however feel like she shut down any uncomfortable feelings she may have had. He was now her husband and he had seen all of her the night before, so he should be able to see all of her every day too.

/ / /

After Jack and Elizabeth were finished packing their suitcased, a stagecoach had been arranged to pick them up in the front of their house and take them to their honeymoon destination. They would be staying in a fancy motel on a beach and Elizabeth was in for a surprise. After a few hours on the road, they finally made it to the hotel. They got their room key and went to the room to get settled in. Jack opened the door to the honeymoon suite and they walked inside. Setting their suitcases on the floor, they walked over to the window to enjoy the view.

"Come on Jack," Elizabeth said as she hopped on the bed. She picked up the sides of her dress and started jumping on the bed. Jack had never seen her act so childish before and he thought it was completely adorable.

"No, Elizabeth I shou..." and Jack got smacked with a pillow. He joined her and they were both jumping on the bed having a pillow fight. Of all the things he thought he would be doing on his honeymoon, jumping on a bed and having a pillow fight weren't even an option. They were both of of breath and laughing. Elizabeth threw her pillow down before throwing her arms around Jack's neck. She kissed him hard and the passion took over from there.

They finished making love and were both exhausted. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's chest and kissed him again. "I could get used to that," she said.

He smiled and said, "Me too." He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I still need to make us some dinner reservations."

She continued to lay in bed as she watched him put his clothes on. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and she said, "Thank you for being mine."

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He ran his hand through her curled hair and said, "Forever and always."

/ / /

Jack and Elizabeth had a great dinner and sipped some wine before dancing in the ballroom of the hotel, along with other couples. They got back to the hotel room and Jack sat on the bed. Elizabeth started the hot water to the bath and while she waited for it to fill, she started slowly removing her clothes.

Jack opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. Elizabeth looked so relaxed and he let out a sigh. "You look so beautiful he said."

She smiled at him, "Why don't you join me?"

/ / /

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth took a long walk on the beach. They took their shoes off and enjoyed the sunshine. Holding hands and talking, Elizabeth rested her head on Jack as they walked. Jack asked, "So when are we going to talk about children?"

Elizabeth stopped to face Jack, "I didn't think you want to talk about that for a while."

"I would like to talk about it now," he said anxiously.

She was shocked, "You want to have a baby right away?"

"Only if you want to," he said.

"Jack, I love you." She said once again and kissed him on the lips. "I think that when it happens it happens. Our future is all in God's plan and I think it will all fall into place when the time comes." She placed her hands on his arms, "We just got married, let's enjoy it!"

"Okay," he said and they fell into a long hug and turned to look at the beautiful ocean.


End file.
